


Deckerstar oneshots

by Cactusinpot



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe decker - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, Episode: s03e06 Vegas with some Radish, Episode: s04e05 Expire Erect, Jealous Eve, Lucifer Morningstar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactusinpot/pseuds/Cactusinpot
Summary: Just what i would have liked for the episodes S03e06 vegas with some radish. And s04e05 Expire erect
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. vegas with some radish

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: This is my version of what happens in the episode 3x6. Chloe, Linda and Dan lay asleep in Lucifer penthouse after celebrating Chloes birthday. Lucifer Doesn’t know there in the penthouse and just want to sleep after an exhausting day in vegas with Ella trying to solve the murder of Look a like of Lucfers ex-wife.
> 
> -Linda knows  
> -Chloe doesn’t now and do doesn’t dan  
> -this is for the whole Pierce Chloe thing

Lucifer steps into the penthouse after a long day. The first thing he sees are Dan and Linda who are laying on the cause. Dan is wearing Linda’s glaces. Lucifer lifts Linda's hand and drops it on Dan's face, his hand moving, but then nothing happens. Lucifer says with a weird laugh: “I’m sorry I missed it. He sights. “I could use a drink myself.” And walks to the bar in his way he takes a look at the bedroom. To his confusion he sees Chloe lying in his bed.

He walks a little bit closer. “I'm not exactly sure what you're all doing here, but I imagine it’s something to do with the fact I wasn't. For a moment he stands there looking at beauty called Chloe. Then he sits down at the bed. “And the truth is….” He moves his hand a little towards Chloe and sighed. “I went to las vegas. And even though it was for a very good reason, I didn’t tell you because last time I went on a vegas jaunt, there were some very unpleasant feelings involved. For both of us.” And while he was saying that Chloe slowly opened her eyes. 

“Well I didn't want to dredge any of those up again.”He continued. Chloe started to realize what Lucifer was doing, but she didn’t want to interrupt so she stayed quiet to listen to what he was telling. “So I bluffed.” Lucifer let a small laugh. “But I’ve come to realize that perhaps bluffing is the same as lying, and that’s, as you know, something I never want to do.” He places his hand a little underneath Chloe's arm. And strokes with his tump over her back. “Especially to you.” He turns his head away and with that the vault could come in his vision. “Hello.” He said and looked towards Chloe. “Someone’s been busy.” He stood up from the bed and walked toward the vault. And with that moment Chloe decided to sit up pretending like she just woke up. She yawned. 

Lucifer strokes the place that was destroyed while trying to open it. He entered the code. And turns toward Chloe. “Oh. perfect timing. You’ve woken up just in time for your surprise. He picked up the little box from the vault. “A surprise? What surprise?” Said Chloe and sat more straight. “Well forgive my tardiness but I thought it prudent to deliver your gift in private.” And he sat back on the bed and gave her the box. Chloe looked in his eyes. “Thank you.” Lucifer smiles. While Chloe takes a look at the present. Before she opens it she glances back at Lucifer. She lifted the lid. A beautiful necklace is in it. She picked it up. “Oh. It’s beautiful.” Chloe said. “Oh...It’s.” “What is it?” She asked. He laughs. “It's the bullet. From when you shot me. Remember, in the warehouse early in our partnership? He tried. “Oh. Yeah. I remember. She whispers. “Well, I thought since I’d never likely penetrate you, I’d commemorate the one time you penetrated me.” He jokes knowing there was no way she’d feel the same way about him as he feels about her. They both laugh. From both is the laugh fake hoping the other didn’t notice it. “So, happy birthday, Detective.”

Chloe looks back at the necklace. Hoping it meant more, hoping he feels the same way. But she knew that wasn’t the case they were friends, partners nothing more. Even she wishes they were. Something in her wants to kiss him, but she doesn’t. She chooses for the save option and hugs him instead. She realises that she likes it more than she should feeling him so close. After a few minutes Lucifer is the first who breaks the hug. 

“Detective?” Lucifer says. “Yes?” She replied. “You can have the bed I sleep on….uh a mattress.” And he disappears to another room. Only to come a few minutes later back with a small mattress. He places it next to the end of the bed. Then he goes to the closet and grapes a blanket and a pillow. When bed is done he Goes to the bathroom and puts on some pyjamas on. When comes he sits for the last on the bed and whispers: “Goodnight Detective.” She replies with a whisper too. “Goodnight Lucifer.” And with that he walks to the mattress and lies down.

A half hour later Chloe is still awake. She hears that Lucifer is still turning and tries to lay comfortable. And she realises that the mattress lays less comfortable than his own bed and decided to say something she wanted to say for a long time even though she would never admit it. “Lucifer if you want you can lay with me in the bed.” He didn't answer. “I mean there’s enough place for us both and I thought maybe... “She couldn’t finish because suddenly he stood up and walked to the other side of the bed and lay down without saying a word. 

The next morning Linda wakes up and realises that Dan is gone. She stands up and wants to look at how Chloe’s doing. But what she sees surprises her. Chloe doesn’t lay alone in the bed anymore. Instead Lucifer lays there to his arms around Chloe both still sleeping. But something about it says that this is how it meant to be. “Well done buddy.” She says and then walks away. 

An hour later Chloe wakes up realising that something is holding her. In her thought she repeats. Please don’t be Dan. please don’t be Dan. She dares to look who it is and what she sees makes her heart skip a beat. It’s Lucifer. He is still sleeping. The desire to kiss his cheek burns inside her. So she bows her head and the moment she lowers her head more his head falls to side and she kisses him full on the mouth. Before she can pull back she feels that he returns the kiss. 

For a moment it looked like the time stood still. But after some time Chloe needed ai so pulled back. They look each other in the eyes. Lucifer saw a spark in Chloe's eyes. In that moment Chloe felt that his hands grabbed her shoulders. She moves her hands slowly behind his neck. She found herself on top of him and she lowered her head once again. And kisses him again this time more passionate. At that moment the elevator rings. They both didn’t hear it.

“Hello? It’s me Dan, I forgot something so I…..” He walks to the bedroom, But stops when he sees Chloe on top of Lucifer on Lucifer's bed kissing passionately. “Wtf!!” He screams. That got their attention. And they looked to where Dan stood. When Chloe saw him her cheeks became so red as a tomato. “Dan.” More she couldn’t say before he stormed out of the penthouse leaving Chloe and Lucifer still in their intimate position. But when the elevator Closet Chloe sat on the side of the bed.

Suddenly she felt that Lucifer sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. “Detetive I need to say something to you.”And he looked directly into her eyes. “I love you Chloe.” He sputtered out. What she says then surprises him. “I love you to Lucifer.” And Chloe wants to kiss him again but he stops her. “What is Lucifer?” She asked. “What are we?” He said. Chloe expected a lot but not this. “What do you desire us to be, Lucifer?” She said while putting the pressure on desire. “I want to be with you Chloe and only you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?” He said then. “Yes.” She said and kissed him.


	2. Expire erect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Situation. Chloe, Lucifer, Eve and Ella are in lux. And a guy came into the building claiming he placed a bomb somewhere. Lucifer wanted to do something but got shot in the stomach.
> 
> -Linda, Chloe and Eve know about Lucifer.  
> \- This is after Chloe's Betrayal.

Love.

It was love.

Lucifer lay on the ground, his hands pressed against the wound on his stomach. Trying to stay awake. Because something told him that when he closed his eyes he closed them for good. Vague he heard something about a plan to disable the bomb. His eyes became more and more heavier. He wanted so badly that the pain disappeared. All he needed to do was close his eyes and all the pain would go away. But it was love that prevented him from doing that.

His love for Chloe. Even now he was with Eve he could stop thinking about Chloe. Her dirty blond her, her ocean blue eyes and her beautiful smile. He knew it was wrong. He should think that way about Eve; she is his girlfriend, not Chloe, the woman he truly loved. But why was he with Eve than. He knew that was something that Linda would say. Why? A difficult question. 

When he found out that Chloe betrayed him he was devastated. Not because of the betrayal but because of the lies she told. She told him all she saw that day was her partner. She told him that she wanted a date with him. But through all of that he still loved her. In fact he never stopped loving her. But for one thing he was sure she was truly sorry for what she did and she did truly care about him. Why is he with Eve? 

Because it was the easy way. Eve accepted him for who he truly was. She appreciated even that he was the devil. But somehow he didn’t like who he was with Eve. The worst version of him, his old self. But with Chloe he was different from Chloe he wanted to be the best version of himself. 

Another woman entered the building. She hugged the man with the bomb. Who fell suddenly on the ground with a knife penetrating his stomach. The woman picked up the detonator. Chloe tried to stop him from pushing it. But right then one of the lux walls exploded. The woman falls on the ground with Chloe. Both womens tried to grab the detonator Chloe failed. She wasn’t fast enough. Her first reaction was to protect Lucifer. She stood up and jumped on Lucifer. 

He almost closed his eyes when Chloe jumped on him. But because of the sudden shock he managed to keep his eyes open. She looked at him. “Lucifer are you okay?” “Now you’re here everything is fine.” He said without realizing what he exactly said. Chloe looked at him when she realized that she was still on top of Lucifer. She watched how Lucifer's eyes were slowly closing. “Lucifer? Lucifer? Stay awake, you're going to be fine.” “It's fine Detective. Please remember that I love you, I always ha....” He couldn’t finish before he felt her lips on his. The last thing he felt were Chloe's lips on his before his heart stopped beating. When Chloe felt he was no longer returning the kiss she pulled away and tried to feel his heart beat. She felt nothing. Tears flowed from her eyes. She set the body straight and embraced it not wanting to let go, even though they wanted to get the body away from her. 

Eve saw everything happening from the balcony. And ran away. Not wanting to see it anymore.

It was a few days after he died everyone was devastated the whole was silent. But Chloe was in the worst state. In the first place; she didn’t want to leave his body so they had to give her something that calmed her down. After that she got herself extremely drunk and if they didn’t find her so soon she had probably died. 

In the days that followed she started to see the memory of him everywhere. When she was in her kitchen she remembered the time they had that talk about her dad and she hugged him. The whole precinct was also full of memories. The others were worried about her state and wanted to help. But nothing worked. With everything she did she heard his silly comments. And the worst part was that she took all the blame, if only she never ran away she should have accepted him right there. Then they could still be solvin cases side by side and maybe they had been more, but she would never know. 

After 2 weeks she started to solve crimes again mostly to just focus on something else than him. “So Mr. Jones, when did you find the body.” Chloe heard Dan saying. Dan finished his talk with the first person on the crime scene and walked to the door of the house, but before he went outside he looked at the crime scene. And what he saw he almost couldn’t believe. Chloe picked up a crystal elephant figurine and put it in her pocket. He didn’t say anything about it but he did watch her closely the rest of the day.

The next week Chloe became even worse: coming drunk to work, being rude to suspect, speeding and stealing things from crime scenes. Dan decided to inform Amenadiel over it.

so there they were Chloe and Amenediel in the penthouse. “What do you want from me?” Chloe says clearly annoyed. “Were worried about you Chloe. Dan told me what you did. Stealing from crime scenes, being rude to everyone, being drunk on work time. If I didn’t know better I’d say you were trying to go to hell.” “He looked at her; she didn’t look him in the eyes. Wait! Are you trying to go to hell? Chloe stared at him before responding. “So what if I am?” “you don’t belong in hell you belong in heaven!.” He screamed. “I belong with Lucifer, I never got the chance to say I love him too. I need him. And I don’t matter for what price.” And with that she ran away.

Amenadiel on the other side decided to get in action and flew down to hell. “Brother? What are you doing here?” Said Lucifer when Amenadiel arrived at the throne. “It’s about Chloe.” He answered. “What about her?” “Lucifer she isn’t doing good, she is actively trying to go to hell!” Before Amenadiel could inform him more. Lucifer opened his wings and flew back to earth, back to her. 

After Chloe ran away from the penthouse she went back home. When she opened the door she felt something or someone watching her. Her hands grabbed immediately to her gun. “Hello, Show yourself.” She said. “Hello Detective.” Sudden;y she heard the british voice that was so familiar to her. “Lucifer?” He walked towards her from the shadows. Chloe didn’t wait and sprinted towards him and pulled him in a tight embrace. “I love you too.” She said. “Chloe, you need to stop, you need to stop trying to go to hell you don’t belong there.” “Lucifer I belong wherever you are.” She said. “Chloe you need to let me go.” It was hard but he knew that going back to hell was the only option to not hurt his friends and especially her more. “No you can’t go away everyone needs you here, I need you here.” With that Lucifer realized that if he went back to hell he would hurt everyone and he made up his mind. He will stay for everyone, for her. He did something that he didn’t do in ages at least it was ages in hell time. He kissed her. “I stay Chloe, I love you.” Chloe’s eyes showed a spark before she responded. “I love you too Lucifer.”


End file.
